Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for securing a solar panel rail and rail-less support structures to a roof. More specifically, the apparatus provides a novel and improved connection bracket and flashing device for use in installing solar panel rail and rail-less support structures. The apparatus is an improvement over the traditional L-foot brackets that are typically used as the connecting point to secure the solar panel rail structure. The apparatus also offers an improved means to cover the penetration point on the flashing to protect it and prevent water from leaking into the roof as well as an improved way to install the apparatus over existing products. An alternate embodiment of the apparatus is offered to support a rail-less pivot mount as well.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art in the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that the prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The installation of solar panel arrays on residential roofs can be arduous and time-consuming. Depending on the array design, the components required to install the array can make the installation process even more difficult. Many of the assembly components require special tools or are generally difficult to install because they are utilized after the solar panels modules are arranged or positioned on their support elements. This is particularly true when the elements must be installed on a standard shingle roof that links to a rail guide for supporting the solar panel array.
Existing processes that are employed to mount solar panel rail guides on shingle roofs utilize L-Foot connection brackets. A typical flashed shingle mount is shown in FIG. 2. These shingle mounts have been secured to the rafters of the roof and spaced apart for subsequent installation of solar panel rail guides. Once secured, an L-Foot bracket is then secured through a flashing on each individual shingle mount and a solar panel rail guide is then installed lengthwise and to each L-Foot bracket as shown below. Some mounts provide a standoff receiver 640 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 that elevate the roof penetration point above the roof to prevent water damage and leaks.
An improved bracket is desired for use in attaching the solar panel rail guides that overcomes the limitations of a typical L-Foot bracket. A bracket that covers the penetration point of the shingle mount to protect it from water leakage is also desired. And a symmetrical part is also desired to allow the bracket to be secured from multiple sides. An apparatus embodying these features is shown below.
An improved flashing receiver that supports both rail-based and rail-less pivot mounting structures that provides improved protection against leaks and is easier to install over existing solutions.
The present invention overcomes these limitations and offers a solution that provides a support mechanism for shingle roofs that is both easy to, install and use, which allows a rail-guide to be easily and precisely adjusted vertically along the support mechanism.